Sueños Dorados
by aurora undomiel
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de Shaka y Aioria; el amor construye... nunca destruye. YAOI


**.. Pacto ..**

Dos mechones rubios recorren bajo la magia del viento tus sienes, y uno más cae, travieso, sobre tu frente lisa, coronándole. La pálida piel de alabastro que tu túnica blanca deja entrever, desprende sobre mi olfato, el dulce aroma del incienso mezclado con la esencia de los pétalos de los Salas. Amo esas finas líneas que delinean tu mirada y amo aún más, la cortina de esas largas pestañas negras que vienen a decirme, con un sutil subir y bajar, el momento en el que podré gozar de tu mirar, de la vista de tus ojos, dos cálidos mares de esperanza… 

**- ¿Huirías del mundo conmigo?** -me oigo preguntarte, ahogándome en los problemas de casa que comienzan a agobiarme día a día con mayor tensión… 

_Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa_

**- ¿Dudarías de la respuesta que escogiera darte?**

**- No… no dudaría de tu palabra, ni de tu sinceridad para conmigo. **

**-****Entonces sí… huiría del mundo… sólo contigo…** –el eco de los cuatro muros repite tu respuesta mientras cada uno pacta para siempre, en el mirar del otro, el no abandonarnos nunca… 

_Duerme cariño, no llores, que yo te arrullaré _

**.. Adicción ..**

Los temblores de mi mano, antes regordeta y sonrosada, ahora pálida y tenue, me inclinan hacia donde la aguja reposa oculta. De mis poros se deslizan gordas gotas de sudor, que recorren en su caída cada pedazo de mi piel, superficie que ha comenzado a estirarse, enmarcada sobre la delgadez de los huesos. La tez morena que antes cubría mi cuerpo se disipó hace ya algún tiempo; los tonos opacos…muertos, vienen a pintarlo, teñirlo ahora... 

Las venas ya no alcanzan… los moretones, los rastros de la heroína vienen a delatarme…ya no hay ropa que disfrace mi vicio… 

**- ¿Ya viste COMO están tus ojos?**

Escarlata… dos cuencas de sangre vienen a reemplazar al firme jade que solía brillar al escuchar tu voz… 

**- Déjame en paz…**

El orgullo ha quedado olvidado en algún lugar del camino. Escucho mi voz, sin creer, el cómo parezco rogarte por no más reclamos… por no más de tus intentos, en los que en vano me alejas tan sólo unas pocas horas de las drogas… por no más de tus lágrimas…

**- ¿Dónde están las agujas? **

**- ¿Qué harías si te lo dijera?**

**- Cogería una bolsa, las tiraría en ella y jamás volverías a verlas** –hablas con fe, con esperanza, sugiriéndome con toda la buena voluntad de tu ser que si confieso y entrego mi escondite a tus manos, ya no tendré la tentación de recaer…

Siempre amé tu ingenuidad…

**- ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería conseguir más?**

**- ¡DONDE ESTAN!**

_Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa_

Los hilos oro bajo tu espalda se agitan, las gotas de sal vuelven a surcar tu rostro, y tus puños impactan cada cosa que decide cruzarse en tu mirar. La mesa de ocre termina en cuatro pedazos, víctima de la desesperación de tus pies. Los libros caen desparramados, cada cajón acaba sobre la alfombra, y cada contenido es revisado por tus manos. El ruido de la vajilla en la cocina, azotándose contra el suelo, me estremece.

Shaka… piedad…

Tu actitud me descoloca más… 

En un suspiro, aprovechando que tus ojos no vigilan mis movimientos, llego al fin a ese rincón de nuestra sala, a ese espacio en el que las tablas de madera se encuentran sueltas, huecas…flojas. Bajo ellas, la oculto, mi "heroína", lista para salvarme de todo aquello que quiero evitar… 

**- Aioria, deja eso en la alfombra. DEJALO y me lo llevaré… por favor** -has vuelto de tu inspección a la cocina antes de lo que había anticipado, maldición. 

**- No puedo…** -vete…márchate…no me mires mientras hago esto-. ¡**YA NO PUEDO! **

**- Claro que puedes, TODOS podemos. Es cuestión de que en verdad lo quieras. **

Detengo la vista en los brazos, no… esas venas las he utilizado ya demasiado. Talvez detrás de la rodilla… 

**- No pienso largarme. Si te quieres drogar tendrás que hacerlo frente a mí. Muéstrame que todavía no te atreves, que todavía no has llegado a ese punto… **

**- Bien, mírame… MIRAME…** -cojo una larga cinta de plástico que permanecía oculta junto a la jeringa y comienzo a amarrarla a mi pierna, a darle vueltas, forzando a una línea verde a hacerse notar sobre la piel-. **Listo… **

Pero la jeringa me es arrebatada pues tu mano ha golpeado a la mía… 

Y nos encontramos en el suelo, luchando el uno con el otro para hacernos con ella, para terminar con la estúpida testarudez de cada uno… 

Entiéndelo… esto ya no tiene remedio… yo ya no tengo remedio. 

Resígnate… así como lo he hecho yo… prefiero morir en éxtasis que continuar fingiendo que el mundo es rosa. Es tan sólo una maldita mierda, este infierno putrefacto y sádico que se alimenta de nuestras heridas. No me hables de Dios, estúpido creador mediocre que osó llamar vida a la corrupción y a la podredumbre de nuestra raza. Él no existe, querido amante ingenuo, y si lo hace, es un maldito hijo de puta por permitir todo lo que ocurre en cada día de cada vida que lamentablemente goza de pulmones y oxígeno para alimentarse. 

Fácil para ti, ángel de alas blancas, niño que jamás ha rozado con sus pies el sendero de la dificultad… fácil para ti creer en el creador y salvador del universo. ¿Qué sabes tú de la prostitución, de la hambruna, del racismo, de los exterminios, de la enfermedad, de la muerte injusta, de cada víctima que ha llorado en este suelo sucio¿QUÉ SABES TU DEL DOLOR?

NO LUCHES, no insistas en decirme que detrás de estas cortinas negras que ensombrecen mi vida hay algo más. No me digas, maldición, que esto es una prueba… que si ha caído sobre mí la tentación de estas substancias prohibidas, eso es porque yo, sólo yo, sería capaz de superarla, de superarlas. NO VENGAS A MENTIRME MAS… 

Y SI… soy un desquiciado egoísta porque aún teniéndote a mi lado, necesito a la heroína, aún teniendo cada una de tus palabras y todo tu apoyo, la necesito… 

NO TE ATREVAS A HACERME ESCOGER, SHAKA…

Apártate, deja de evitar que mis manos tomen la jeringa, deja de forcejear conmigo… 

**- AIORIA NO LO…**

Y tu espalda se golpea contra la vitrina. Puedo ver al cristal caer en uno y mil añicos, puedo sentir como tu sangre traza su camino por la madera, hasta caer en la alfombra parda… 

Es tu nariz, amor. Mi puño…yo…por Dios… 

NO… 

NO… NO… NO… POR FAVOR NO… DIME QUE NO HE SIDO YO…NO… DI QUE NO… 

**- ¡TE DAS CUENTA¡TE DAS CUENTA!** -tus reclamos azotan esta alma que ha comenzado a sangrar contigo… 

_Duerme cariño, no llores, que yo te arrullaré_

Desde el suelo, en el cual he terminado al tocar mis rodillas el piso de madera, lloro… porque aún cuando te he hecho daño, aún cuando sé, entiendo, que me he convertido en un animal… a pesar de todo… sigo mirando la aguja… y sigo sin correr hacia ti, sigo sin ayudarte, sin disculparme… sólo lloro…

¿Cómo he podido hacerle daño a la persona que más amo? 

¿Cómo sigo pensando en drogarme cuando te encuentras en el suelo, con la nariz rota por mi puño? 

¡COMO DIABLOS…!

**- ¡JURA QUE NO VOLVERAS A HACERLO!** -me gritas, levantándote con esfuerzo. 

¿Por qué sigues aquí Shaka¿Por qué no huyes como todos los demás han hecho¿Por qué no te das cuenta que aquí no hay NADIE a quien puedas salvar¿Por qué insistes… no entiendes lo mucho que puedo lastimarte, lo mucho que lo he hecho ya? 

**- ¡JURALO!**

Pero la aguja… mis venas… la heroína… Shaka… 

**- ¡VEN AQUÍ Y JURALO!**

Pero… 

**- ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, MIRA LA SANGRE, MIRA MI MALDITA SANGRE!**

¿Por qué…

**- ¡NO PIENSO IR A NINGUNA PARTE, NO TE DEJARE¡SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA! SIGNIFICA QUE SI ME AMAS, DEJARAS ESAS PORQUERIAS… PORQUE SI YA ME HAS GOLPEADO, EN POCO TIEMPO ME ESTARAS MATANDO…**

No… no… por favor no… 

**- ¡JURA QUE LO DEJARAS!**

_Sueños dorados llenan tus ojos_

_Te despiertan sonrisas al levantarte_

Pero la heroína…mi heroína… 

**- ¡NO TE LE ACERQUES¡DEJALO YA!**

Shaka… 

**- ¡Tú no quieres que yo siga llorando! Aioria…tú no lo quieres. ¡TU NO ME QUIERES VER SUFRIR, NI ME QUIERES GOLPEAR… TU NO LO QUIERES! Pero las drogas harán que lo quieras, no me lastimes… por favor… tú no quieres hacerlo… por favor… déjalas ya…**

No estoy solo… nunca lo he estado… no estoy solo… no voy a estarlo… nunca lo he estado… no estoy solo… no estoy solo… TU ESTAS CONMIGO… no estoy solo… no lo estaré… no lo estaré… no lo estoy… no lo estaré… NO LO ESTOY.

**- Recógelas… recógelas todas… quítalas de mi vista… arrójalas por la ventana. Desaparécelas… rápido… hazlo…** -un nuevo ruego, un nuevo suplicio escapa de mis labios. 

Y con la mano cubriendo tu rostro, llegas a la tabla de madera hueca y retiras todo lo que encuentras… corres a la cocina y ya no sé… ya no sé qué ocurre… sólo sé que lucho contra las voces de mi cabeza que me gritan que haga lo que tenga que hacer para impedirte que acabes con mis drogas…y pronto me encuentro en posición fetal, golpeando mis oídos y mi cabeza con mis manos… 

Pero llegas tú, con tus brazos, con el aroma que tanto amo… tu sangre cayendo sobre mis lágrimas, bendiciéndolas… 

**- Júralo Aioria… júralo…** -me susurras quedo al oído. 

**- Yo… lo juro… en verdad quiero… **

**- Te creo… **

**- No lo hagas… **

**- "No dudaría de tu palabra, ni de tu sinceridad para conmigo"; eso fue lo que tú me dijiste cuando éramos unos niños… y es lo que yo te contesto y a lo que me aferro ahora…**

_Duerme cariño, no llores, que yo te arrullaré _

**.. Enfermedad ..**

El amanecer y el despertar se han convertido en la pesadilla de mis días. Creía sufrir antes, en los tiempos en los que las drogas me mataban… pero no hay comparación con lo que siento al encontrar los mechones de tu cabello rubio sobre la almohada. No hay comparación ahora, cuando me toca verte morir a ti… con la impotencia cayendo pesada sobre los hombros. 

No son dos o tres hilos cortos los que escapan traviesos de tu cabellera por la mañana… 

SON MECHONES… mechones enteros, largos, completos… mechones que me recuerdan justo al inicio de cada día el muy poco tiempo que resta para estar contigo. 

_Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa_

¿No te basta, Todopoderoso, el llevar dolor a los demonios como yo, a los incrédulos, a los débiles, a los que lo merecen? 

¿POR QUÉ! 

¿Por qué tienes que tocar al ángel de alas blancas, a tu ángel de alas blancas?

No… maldito bastardo… MI ángel de alas blancas…

Él no veló tu sueño, no sintió tus puños, no sufrió a tu lado, no lloró por ti, no sonrió por alguna de tus bromas, no se quedó dormido bajo el susurro de tu corazón, no entregó todo de sí a ti. Y te lo llevas, miserable demiurgo, te lo llevas, aún cuando no es tuyo. Me lo quitas, sólo por el desdén de hacerlo. Sólo porque puedes. Y es por ello que nunca te perdonaré. No hay un designio divino escondido, ni una razón válida por llevártelo a sus veinticinco años. No tienes derecho… espera… estoy aceptando que existes… y al hacerlo, sí… sí… justo como lo pensé en mis crisis… eres un maldito hijo de puta. 

¿Nace acaso tu omnipotencia del dolor de aquellos que viven? 

¿Te sostienes de la pena de aquellos a los que les otorgaste el "don" de ser mortales?

Espera de nuevo, pues creo entenderlo ahora. Nuestro dolor no te abastece de energía… 

Somos tu entretenimiento. Nos creaste tan sólo para divertirte un rato. Somos tu canal de telenovelas personal. Seguro el universo, en su infinidad, ha de resultar aburrido. Es por ello que pones la señal en el planeta tierra y vas cambiando de canal, alternando de vida en vida, deteniéndote en cada una, llenándola de dificultades y entreteniéndote con el desenlace de cada una. Benditas marionetas que manejas a tu antojo, moviendo los hilos para entretenerte un poco… y ahora, justo ahora, estás a punto de cortar los hilos del ángel de alas blancas. Y al terminar con ellos, él caerá del escenario, para ya jamás levantarse, para ya jamás entretenerte. Miserable… 

Eres cruel. Si no somos tu entretenimiento… no somos nada… 

¿Qué hay de digno en ser tu juguete? 

¿Qué hay de digno en…en "no ser"?

_Duerme cariño, no llores, que yo te arrullaré_

¿POR QUÉ A ÉL!

Él jamás ha blasfemado en tu contra, él no te llama con los mil y un insultos con los que yo lo hago, él ama a los demás como ningún otro ser humano, él es el sostén de todos, no se ha cansado de serlo, no se ha quejado de serlo… ¿por qué él, Dios mío… por qué él? 

¿Cuándo he hablado yo contigo, cuándo te he rezado, cuándo te he pedido algo? 

Y si te lo llevas… ¿por qué no me llevas a mí también? 

Sin él, por más que muevas los hilos de mi cuerpo… por más que quieras entretenerte con mi vida… sin él yo….

LLEVAME… arrástrame por el Averno, acaba con mi cuerpo, sácame los ojos, lapida mi cráneo y arráncame la piel… pero… mi alma, arrópala, bendícela… tú, miserable, déjala estar con la suya… permíteles a ambas el permanecer juntas…por favor… 

**- Aioria…** -oigo tu voz desde el cuarto de baño-. **¿Podrías ayudarme? Creo que… no puedo hacerlo solo. **

El sollozo que pretendes se ahogue en tu garganta me hace temblar… y cuando te veo con las tijeras, frente al espejo, terminando con los despojos de tu antes larga y hermosa cabellera no sé qué hacer… 

**- Ayúdame a cortarlo… Se me nublan los ojos y no puedo… **

**- Claro amor**… -intento sonar casual pero mi manzana de Adán sube y baja desbocada mientras te hablo… y comienzo a cortar… cabellos oro al suelo… 

Y ambos lloramos… 

**- Está hecho… gracias. Yo, no habría podido el… **

**- ¿Qué quieres que sea Shaka, quién quieres que sea?** -tus mares me miran perplejos, sin entender-. ¿**Quieres que sea el que maneja todo con tranquilidad y aplomo, o prefieres que sea el que necesita de ti para saber que todo estará bien? Seré lo que quieras. Tú dilo… yo te sostendré… o tú me sostendrás hasta el final. Sólo dilo. **

**- ¿Sólo debo decirlo?**

**- Sí –**y pasas frente a mí, abandonando el baño que compartimos, volviendo a nuestra habitación y sentándote en la cama… 

_Sueños dorados llenan tus ojos_

_Te despiertan sonrisas al levantarte_

**- Sólo quiero que seas fuerte. **

El alma… mi alma… el pecho… escoce… 

**- Quiero que seas fuerte Aioria, que no arremetas contra el mundo y contra Dios. **

Inaudito… nada has hecho miserable hijo de puta para ganarte su respeto y su amor… Vas a acabar con él y él aún busca que yo no te odie. ¿Qué le has dado para que aún bajo un lecho de muerte inminente siga pensando en ti como siempre?

- **No quiero que te causes daño tú mismo, ni que te aflijas demasiado. Quiero que te prepares para aceptar que esto tiene que pasar… Y quiero, por sobre todas las cosas, que continúes donde yo me he visto obligado a parar, quiero que vivas… **

¿Por qué tenías que ser cruel conmigo, por qué me pides lo único que no quiero hacer?

**- No hables así Shaka. Los médicos piensan… ellos dicen… **

**- Sé bien lo que dicen, que si sigo el tratamiento tengo al menos cinco meses más. Pero, yo no quiero seguirlo ya… **

Ciento cincuenta días… y ahora… aún menos… 

**- No, TIENES que seguir el tratamiento. ¿Sabes lo que son cinco meses? Y nadie puede asegurar qué pueda ocurrir después. Talvez sea mucho tiempo más… hay gente que vence estas cosas, a pesar de los diagnósticos. Eres joven, si sigues yendo a la quimioterapia podríamos gozar de más tiempo y siendo positivos, talvez para entonces haya otras medicinas o aparatos… **

**- Tus palabras están llenas de "talvez". **

**- No entiendo por qué te estás rindiendo tan pronto. Hay más cosas que podemos intentar, dale tiempo a… **

**- No quiero vomitar más, no quiero no poder comer sin asco, no quiero más tubos, más sueros, más pastillas, más nada. NO QUIERO NADA DE ESO… YA NO… **

_Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa…_

**- Estás pasando por un mal momento, acabamos de cortar tu cabello. Pero después te sentirás mejor y volverás a tener fuerzas para seguir luchando. Estás deprimido Shaka. **

**- Escúchame, Aioria. **

**- ¡NO! Escúchame tú a mí. No pienso… **

**- ¡YA ESTOY LISTO! **

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso!**

**- Por más que quieras aferrarte, por más que quieras convencerme, yo sé que no hay nada más que hacer. Tú no estás dentro de mi cuerpo, no sientes lo que me aqueja, lo que me destruye. Aunque quieras, aunque yo mismo quiera… YA NO PUEDO… **

**- ¿Qué diablos pasó con "todos podemos, es cuestión de que lo quieras"¿Qué diablos pasó con eso¿Era una mentira más, una mierda más? **

**- Esto es diferente. **

**- ¡No lo es! Te estás dando por vencido de un día para otro y quieres… quieres que yo, que yo lo permita así como así. Tú me hiciste volver de aquel infierno y yo te haré regresar del que estás sufriendo tú ahora. **

**- ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender que ya no hay nada que hacer, que ya estoy listo?**

**- ¿Por qué tienes que repetirlo tanto¡BASTA!**

**- No volveré al hospital Aioria. No me importa si me quedo en esta cama el tiempo que falte, no regresaré allá. **

Y entiendo, al fin, quien es quien debo ser para tí. Debo ser la persona que ignora el hecho de que estás muriendo. Aquel que no llora, aquel que no reclama, aquel que no pregunta… aquel que te sigue, que te mima, que te ayuda y que te acompaña. Ese es el hombre que necesitas, en el que me convertiré a partir de este momento. Ya después, cuando sea demasiado tarde, lloraré y me romperé en mil pedazos. Pero al menos no será hoy, ni en ningún atardecer en el que tus ojos permanezcan abiertos. 

_Duerme cariño, no llores, que yo arrullaré tu sueño_

**- "¿Huirías del mundo conmigo?"** –te pregunto, intentando apartar el nudo que se forma en mi garganta al saber que con esto, no tendré más de cinco meses a tu lado… 

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Vayámonos. A Florencia, Paris, Barcelona, Madrid. A donde quieras. **

**- ¿A Jerusalén?**

**- Si me ruegas suficiente, sí. **

**- Pero…**

**- "¿Huirías del mundo conmigo?"**

**- Sabes que la respuesta siempre ha sido sí. **

**.. Puntos ..**

Y te fuiste, dejándome en la soledad de los recuerdos y memorias que juntamos en nuestras vidas. Al repasar los álbumes de fotos que fuimos llenando con los años, el llanto de la congoja viene a mí, así como la sonrisa de la alegría al saberte, aunque sea en papel. 

Mucho ha pasado desde que Dios te llevó con él… 

Intenté recaer… no pude… 

**"No quiero que te causes daño tú mismo"**

Intenté esconderme del mundo… no pude… 

**"Y quiero, por sobre todas las cosas, que continúes…"**

Intenté dejar de respirar… no pude… 

**"… quiero que vivas"**

Aún cuando tu vida colgaba de un hilo, ángel de alas blancas, te encargaste de atarme a una existencia sin ti, encontraste la forma de dejarme protegido, seguro. Tus palabras, todas y cada una, las he grabado en el corazón y no pienso olvidarlas nunca… porque no pienso olvidar, nada, de ti…

_Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa_

He llegado a ese instante en el que deseo estar "bien" por primera vez en mi vida. Ese momento en el que miro hacia atrás y entiendo que ha sido suficiente, demasiadas cosas oscuras ya en la lista de mis experiencias. Y quiero estar bien por ti, para creer en lo que solías decir… que si Dios ponía frente a ti una dificultad, era porque tú, sólo tú, en todo el planeta, tenías el poder de resolverla, de salir de ella. Nadie más puede cargar el peso que tú soportas… eras tan sabio aún para tu edad…

Quiero creer que he tenido que vivir cada una de estas desgracias, para al fin llegar a una paz… a una extraña paz… conmigo, contigo, con el mundo y hasta con Dios, anteriormente llamado "el hijo de puta". 

Sé lo que es el amor gracias a ti… Y no espero encontrarlo de nuevo. Tú eras, fuiste siempre, el amor de mi vida… en cada uno de los sentidos que la frase pudiese tomar. No hay otro para mí, ni lo podría haber nunca… 

Esperaré el día en el que aparezcas en mis sueños, para preguntarme si huiría del mundo contigo… esperaré ese día en el que el tiempo dejará de ser importante… y estaremos tú y yo, en la eternidad… Porque creo… te creo… 

_Sueños dorados llenan tus ojos_

_Te despiertan sonrisas al levantarte_

_**Fin**_


End file.
